Next Generation
by Koshiba Kiri
Summary: The story of Narumi's family routine with the twin children going to start high school. Starring Narumi Hiroki and Narumi Arisu, please R
1. Chapter 1

Humm... I tried writing fic about Narumi's family

I'm sorry because my fic is too ordinary, and so sorry about my bad english too

It's fanfiction about the twins

Enjoy reading then and please review :D

* * *

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Beauty Pop, it belongs to Kiyoko Arai-sensei

* * *

**Next Generation**

Chapter 1

Hi everyone!

My name is Arisu Narumi.

14 years old. I had just graduated from junior high school.

I'm a girl, of course… what's next?

"Arisu."

I turned around, my mom stood in front of my room, looking at me with her sleepy eyes. She wore T-shirt and a dark jersey, her hair was brown, long, and straight perfectly. Her face was too cute for a woman about more than 30 aged.

"What's the matter, mom?" I asked.

"It's your wallet, you dropped it in the kitchen" she explained and gave a blue wallet to me. My eyes widen a bit.

"How could I drop it in the kitchen?"

"That's how you are" mom sighed. I smirked and pushed it into my pocket.

"Is she ready?"

My brother suddenly appeared behind mom (I didn't even hear sound of his steps!). I smiled at him, the one who had mom's face was me, but my brother had mom's attitude.

"Don't you look how ready I am now? Here we go!" I shouted cheerfully. Today was the first day for us as senior high school student. So I don't want to miss it!

"We're going first, mom" he smiled lazily, mom just nodded.

"Don't forget telling dad to come back home earlier!" I warned.

"Yeah, but…"

"What?"

"Did you cut your bangs?"

My eyes widen. "Yes, I cut it myself."

"It's nice, but left is 3 mm more than right" she said. My mouth opened as looked how brilliant she is.

"Thanks, mom! I'll fix it later!" I kissed her cheek and left.

My mom is Kiri Narumi, the best hair-stylist in Japan that I've ever seen. She was even more genius than my dad or grandpa (but I didn't understand why my dad always disagree with it). I wanna be like her someday.

###

My first day in senior high school.

God… it was my first morning in a new school, but why everyone kept staring at me?

Okay, actually I've realized that wasn't me as the object they stared, but it was my brother, Hiroki Narumi.

We're twins, do you know? But he was born 3 minutes earlier than me. Moreover, our face weren't all the same, his face was copied from dad's. So, that's why all the girls kept staring at him. They thought he was so charming, but I have different judgment about this.

"Is he Narumi Hiroki?"

"Kya~! So cute!"

"It's first time I see him!"

"He's even cooler than his picture in the magazine!"

I sighed. How could they become so noisy because of him? He was just indifferent guy who never took care of anything around him!

###

"We're home!" I shouted as opened the door. Smiling cheerfully as found my dad in the living room. "Ah, papa's home too!" I ran to hug him, he looked a bit hard breathing.

"You almost kill me!"

Mom smiled a bit. "Thank God you don't have allergic to her."

"Kiri! Please don't say that!" he protested.

"Haha… I've just remembered when papa got hives as Chisami obaa-san hugged him!" I laughed. Dad's face became so pale.

"Don't tease your dad like that, Arisu" mom warned.

"You're the one who started everything, Kiri" mumbled dad.

"Okay, Shougo. You just have to take a rest" she smiled (you know, mom always looks lovelier as she smiled), and… my gosh… dad was blushing!

"How's your day, Hiroki?" asked mom.

"Just fine" Hiroki said but I interrupted it, "what do you mean by 'just fine'? You made all the girls kept hanging around us! It made me get so stressed!"

"Whatever you say, Arisu. Mom, what saydish we have for our dinner tonight?" asked Hiroki, he looked hungry already.

Mom just shrugged. "Your dad bought something to eat, still in the box, I haven't opened it."

Dad looked at mom in confusion. "I didn't buy anything today."

"Sorry, I mean Occhi."

Dad's eyes widen. "He's not their dad!" he almost yelled in shock.

"Take it easy, I just said in the same way as they call him."

Dad was so stressed. "I've already exhausted because of this joking" he sighed.

###

"Time is up."

"Mom… give me 5 minutes more, please" I asked in annoyance.

"It's okay, but Hiroki could finish it in about less than 10 minutes" said mom.

"I know he did it so much faster, but I'm sure his cut isn't better than me!" I denied.

Mom leaned down staring at Hiroki's cut, she observed that mannequin head especially in its layered-hair. "It's perfect" mom commented.

My mouth dropped, Hiroki smiled at her. "Thanks, mom" he smirked.

"If I have enough time, I'd cut it more perfectly!"

"Stop it, Arisu. I could do it in 10 minutes when my age was about 14" dad almost laughed.

"And still 10 minutes 'till now" mom smiled a bit.

"It's 8 minutes, Kiri" dad rolled his eyes.

"Uppss… okay! 8 minutes, right? But mom can do it in 4 minutes" I grinned.

Dad was a bit annoyed, but he smiled then, "it's better than someone who always cut in 15 minutes, right?"

I felt my confidence fell down. "Okay, I know I'm really slow."

"You can practice your skill harder, Arisu" mom smiled. I smiled back at her.

"Okay, I'll do whatever you say, mom" I smirked.

I looked at Hiroki who started practicing again. His cutting was fast and so great. He used his left hand to cut, _just like mom_.

I don't know why I'm really slow in hair-cutting. Hiroki's cut always perfect in mom's eyes, and I can't do the same.

I sighed.

_When magic will come to help me?_

**- Chapter 1 Ends -**


	2. Chapter 2

Yep, the next chapter of Next Generation story has been finished

This story is probably not too good, but I hope you enjoy reading it

Thanks for visiting

Don't forget to review :D

* * *

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Beauty Pop, it belongs to Kiyoko Arai-sensei

* * *

**Next Generation**

Chapter 2

"Na… Narumi-kun… I love…"

"Sorry."

"Wha… What do you mean?"

"Sorry, I have no time for dating."

###

"Sooo… cold-blooded Hiroki-kun!"

"Shut up."

"How could you say something like that? You're so cruel! A girl isn't the same as boy who always speaks everything out without thinking!" protested Arisu.

"It's none of your business."

Arisu's eyes widen. "You're blood is must be green, Hiroki!" she cried loudly.

###

"Yep, it's 10 minutes!"

Arisu's mouth dropped. _Wow… 10 minutes?_ She looked up at Kiri's eyes confusedly, "10 minutes? Are you sure, mom?"

Kiri just nodded. Arisu grinned proudly. "Yeah, it's 5 minutes faster!"

"Congrats" said Hiroki simply.

"I'll be better than you, brother" Arisu smiled, teasing Hiroki.

Hiroki shrugged. "Whatever, do it if you can."

"What do you mean by that? Do you think I'm gonna lose?" shouted Arisu.

"Just improve your skill first" answered Hiroki.

"Don't tell me with such sarcastic words!" threatened Arisu.

"Whatever."

"You're so OBNOXIOUS! Do you know that?" yelled Arisu before slamming the door.

###

"Is she angry?" whispered Narumi as glanced at Arisu who ate her breakfast without speaking, evil-aura out from the expression.

Kiri took her plate and went to the kitchen, signaling Narumi to follow her. "I guess she fought with Hiroki again."

"What did Hiroki say to her?"

"I don't know, but he's too cold, y'know?" Kiri shrugged.

"Yeah, just like you" commented Narumi.

"But whatever Hiroki said, no need to Arisu becoming angry if she controlled her temper, I'm wondering the one who just like her" replied Kiri.

"Yeah, okay. Don't point at me, Kiri."

"Whatever you say, Naru-Naru."

Narumi's eyes widen. "What did you say?"

Kiri smiled. "I just imagined over Arisu and Hiroki really are like us when we were in high school."

"But you were more obnoxious than Hiroki."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I think Mr. Genius was more than me."

"Stop talking."

"Okay" Kiri smiled, trying to hold back her laughter.

###

Arisu holded a pair of scissors in her hand, keeping her thumb and ring-finger played it carefully with fast moving. As the cut was ended, she looked at her work seriously, trying to find a bit mistake in it. She smiled as found there was no mistake in her cut.

_I'd beat Hiroki someday, sooner or later. _

That new vision started to cross over her mind, she wanted to beat Hiroki and becoming the number one. She chose her twin brother as her #1 rival. _It didn't matter to choose the hardest level, though_.

"Still practicing?" someone stood in front of the door.

Arisu smiled. "Yeah, dad. Would you mind to come in? Check out my cut here, please."

"Great work, Arisu. Are you getting better?" said Narumi as he looked at the hair-cut result.

"Thanks" Arisu grinned proudly.

"So, you gotta go to sleep, it's over 12.00 a.m right now, don't you feel tired?"

"Is that so? I'm just aware of it."

Narumi rubbed his daughter's hair. "I know you really want to beat Hiroki's skill, but don't pushing yourself in such hard way" he smiled softly.

Arisu stared into Narumi's brown eyes. "Tell me how do you feel, dad."

"What's feeling?" Narumi was confused.

"How do you feel, as you know, keep improving your skill to beat someone but you can't beat her even just for once?"

Narumi paused in a bit shock, _did she ask about what always happens between Kiri and I? How confusing it was._

"Dad? It doesn't matter if you mind to answer me" Arisu said it politely.

Narumi smiled. "Nope, I'll tell you. It's okay, though."

Arisu grinned. "So?"

"I guess you know how does it feel, no matter how hard I try to beat her hair-styling skill but she's always been more ahead of me, as you know, I can't get what kind of talent she has, she could master top three world cut when she was only 17."

"She's truly genius" Arisu smiled.

"I'm genius one" Narumi interrupted.

"Yeah, dad. I knew it" Arisu laughed.

"So, Arisu… you can't let anything make you despair."

"Sure, never."

"Nice girl" Narumi smiled.

"Why do you still awake?"

Everyone turned, finding Kiri stopped in front of the room. "It's over midnight, I guess" said Kiri.

"Haha… you're right! Go to bed, Arisu!" Narumi smirked.

"Okay! Okay! I brush my teeth first" Arisu rolled her eyes and went away.

"Why does she brush her teeth in the midnight like this?" Kiri sighed, Narumi just laughed.

"What were you two talking about?" asked Kiri.

"It's nothing" Narumi smiled.

"It doesn't seem 'nothing' to me."

"Yeah, okay. Don't stare at me like that, we just talked about how to beat our rival."

"Rival?" Kiri's eyes widen a bit.

"Right, that one."

"She considers Hiroki as her rival?"

"Yep, you're right" Narumi smirked.

Kiri looked a little frustrated, "both of you… exactly the same."

###

"Morning, Hiroki!" greeted Arisu happily.

"Morning" replied Hiroki.

"What happened? Why do you stare at me like that?"

Hiroki shrugged. "I thought you were mad at me yesterday even 'till last night?"

"Haha… forget about that" Arisu laughed.

"Whatever I've said, I'm sorry" Hiroki apologized.

Arisu's eyes widen. "Wha… what?"

"Y'know, you always be angry no matter what, so I don't know the words which have been hurt you."

Arisu sighed. "So, I say… just forget it."

"Okay."

"Hiroki…"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember about mom's legendary scissors? The golden scissors that mom ever used" whispered Arisu.

"Sure, I remember. Why?"

"Someday I'll be the owner of them" Arisu grinned proudly.

"Is that so? But I want it too, I'll try my best 'till mom decide to give them to me" said Hiroki.

Arisu's eyes widen. "No! You can't do that! I'm the one who will have the scissors!"

"Of course, I can do this" answered Hiroki simply.

Arisu's face got red because she started yelling. "HOW DARE YOU, HIROKI! YOU DEFINITELY CAN'T DO THAT! I"LL BEAT YOU SOMEDAY!"

"Fighting in the morning?" asked Kiri from the kitchen.

"Yeah, what it looks like? She started yelling over again" Narumi took a cup of coffee beside Kiri's hand and drunk it.

"You see? Arisu is so you" Kiri smiled.

Narumi thought a moment about some words to reply her. "Do you know? I can imagine how your face looks like if you get angry by look at Arisu" teased Narumi.

"Is that so? I thought I ever got angry, and you saw it, didn't you?"

Narumi gasped. "When I laughed at your drawing when we were high school? Don't reminding me, you were so scary at that time."

Kiri laughed a bit, she wasn't aware it pulled Narumi's attention. "But don't compare yourself to Arisu, you're better because you're quiet" Narumi sighed.

"Is that so?" Kiri was a bit confused with Narumi's thought.

"Yes, it's right" answered Narumi, _because of your smile too, of course._

**- Chapter 2 Ends -**


End file.
